Powrót PandaBubby
300px|right|PandaBubba i [[Kość Zing Zom.]] Powrót PandaBubby (ang. The Return of PandaBubba) - odcinek 30. z serii II serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów; jego twórcy to: Jeff Allen (reżyser), Eric Molina i Marc Drotman (scenarzyści), Kevin Manthei (muzyka), Christopher D. Lozinski (montażysta) i Christy Hui (producentka); jego światowa premiera miała miejsce w Stanach Zjednoczonych na kanale Kids WB w dniu 23 kwietnia 2005. W Polsce po raz pierwszy wyemitowano odcinek na kanale Cartoon Network w dniu 26 września 2006, a dialogi odcinka przetłumaczyła na język polski Anna Celińska. Fabuła W Tokio ukryta na dłoni posągu w Tokio Kość Zing Zom uaktywnia się. Jest to jedno z bardziej niebezpiecznych Shen Gong Wu, gdyż potrafi przemieniać ludzi w bezmyślne i skrajnie posłuszne zombie. Drużyna Xiaolinu bez wahania po niego wyrusza. Kimiko zachwyca lokalizacja artefaktu, gdyż znajduje się ona niedaleko "Tohomiko Electronics" - siedziby firmy jej taty. Przyjaciele są zaintrygowani faktem, że ojciec Kimiko to Toshiro Tohomiko - znany na całym świecie magnat gier wideo. Tymczasem Jack Spicer również postanawia zdobyć Kość Zing Zom. Próbuje pokonać drużynę Xiaolinu swoim najnowszym tworem - Kojbotami, które jednak - ku przerażeniu swego twórcy - zostają doszczętnie zniszczone w walce z mnichami. Xiaolin i Heylin zmierzają po Shen Gong Wu, jednak ku zdziwieniu obu stron ręka posągu jest pusta. Wrogowie rozchodzą się nieusatysfakcjonowani. Kimiko pragnie skorzystać z okazji i zaprasza swoich przyjaciół w odwiedziny do jej ojca. Wchodzą do budynku "Tohomiko Electronics", gdzie zastają ojca dziewczyny testującego symulację pojedynku samurajów. Widok nastolatków bardzo go cieszy, więc postanawia im zafundować wycieczkę po swojej fabryce. Cała czwórka oraz Dojo otrzymują w prezencie najnowszy produkt - Twójboty - które potrafią przybierać wygląd i charakter właściciela. Największą radość czerpie z tego Omi, którego łączy silna więź z Omibotem. Kiedy wycieczka idzie dalej, Omibot odłącza się, a jego pierwowzór usiłuje go dogonić. Obaj stają się świadkami transakcji, jaką nawiązuje Toshiro Tohomiko i... PandaBubba, wróg Xiaolinu znany im z odcinka Miasto PandaBubby. Ojciec Kimiko nie wie, kim naprawdę jest jego wspólnik. PandaBubba bowiem w tajemnicy przed nim zawiera umowę z Jackiem Spicerem. Ten dostarcza mu Kość Zing Zom wyjaśniając, że podczas walki o nią wysłał przebranego za ninję Jackbota, który ukradł artefakt i dostarczył go swemu stwórcy. Gangster kupuje Kość Zing Zom, płacąc zaawansowanymi technicznie robotami. Jack Spicer jest wniebowzięty z powodu ich otrzymania, chociaż jego radości zdecydowanie nie podziela Wuya, która uważa, że to Shen Gong Wu należy się jej, jednak jej współpracownik chce ją uspokoić zapewnieniem, że nowe roboty odnajdą dla niej każde uaktywnione Shen Gong Wu. PandaBubba zdradza Jackowi swój mroczny plan, którego celem jest objęcie władzy nad azjatyckim rynkiem elektronicznym. Aby tego dokonać, używa Kości Zing Zom, by zamienić w zombie pracowników Toshiro Tohomiko. Zamiast produkować zabawki, zatrudnieni ludzie muszą wykonywać nawet najbardziej poniżające rozkazy kryminalisty, który wysyła większość z nich do ataków na tokijskie sklepy. Rozkazuje im kraść sprzęt i zanosić go do Tohomio Electronics. Tymczasem Kimiko dowiaduje się od Omiego i jego robota o nietypowej współpracy. Dziewczyna nie wierzy, że jej ojciec mógłby dopuścić do czegoś takiego, jednak wraz z przyjaciółmi zaczyna zmieniać zdanie, gdy widzą zzombifikowanych pracowników napadających na sklepy. Drużyna udaje ich, by dostać się do firmy i przeprowadzić zwiady w tej niepokojącej sytuacji. Tymczasem Toshiro Tohomiko, zazwyczaj łagodny, wyrozumiały i dobrotliwy, postanawia postawić się swemu wspólnikowi. Stanowczo protestuje przeciwko jego czynom, nakazując mu przestać, gdyż zniewoleni Japończycy to wierni pracownicy Tohomico Electronics. Zdrajca oznajmia mu, że firma należy teraz do niego, po czym uruchamia Kość Zing Zom, by wcielić ojca Kimiko do swej opętanej armii. Od tej pory pan Tohomiko staje się osobistą pokojówką i masażystką. PandaBubba i Jack Spicer nie kryją radości ze swoich osiągnięć, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nagrywa ich Omibot. Xiaolińscy mnisi spotykają pana Tohomiko i usiłują wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje, jednak nie wiedzą, pod jakim znajduje się on wpływem. Ubezwłasnowolniony producent odmawia dialogu z bohaterami i w niezwykle szorstki sposób wygania ich z firmy, czym doprowadza do płaczu Kimiko. Omi pociesza ją, że jej ojciec nigdy w życiu nie przeszedł by z własnej inicjatywy na stronę zła, co przekonuje Kimiko tym bardziej, że do drużyny wraca Omibot. Pokazuje on im projekcję, która uświadamia mnichom, kto stoi za całym zamieszaniem. Kimiko pragnie dać nauczkę prześladowcy swojego rodzica. Xiaolin wyrusza, by zmierzyć się ze swoimi starymi wrogami. Hongkoński gangster czerpie pełnymi garściami ze stanu, w jakim pogrążył personel Tohomico Electronics oraz jej byłego szefa. "Sielankę" przerywa atak mnichów, którzy przystępują do rozprawy z hongkońskim watażką. Clay zwraca uwagę swym przyjaciołom, by postępowali delikatnie z zombie, gdyż są to w istocie Bogu ducha winni ludzie. PandaBubba i Jack Spicer zostają zrzuceni z podwyższenia, przez co upuszczają Kość Zing Zom. Jack każe swym nowym robotom unicestwić intruzów, lecz gdy ci je niszczą, spada z nich metalowa obudowa. Jack orientuje się, że były pod nią przykryte jego stare Kojboty, co napełnia go gniewem, gdyż znowu dał się oszukać gangsterowi. Ten tymczasem chce pochwycić Kość Zing Zom, lecz Dojobot mu to uniemożliwia. Przestępca zakłada Opończę Cieni i pod niewidzialną powłoką dotyka razem z Kimiko niebezpiecznego Shen Gong Wu. Japonka wyzywa go na pojedynek mistrzów, stawiając przeciwko jego Opończy swój Miotacz Jedwabiu. Wymyśla też rodzaj wyzwania, które będzie polegało na grze w "Błotne Zombie". Oboje przenoszą się do konsoli z grą "Przegoń Zombie 4". Mnisi i Jack Spicer obserwują ich zmagania, patrząc na konsolę, do której dostali się w ramach pojedynku. Przeciwnicy trafiają na cmentarz, gdzie nacierają na nich grupy zzombifikowanych szkieletów. Kimiko rozprawia się z nimi za pomocą atrybutu z gry - czapki. PandaBubba porzuca swoją czapkę i zakrywa się Opończą Cieni, dzięki czemu likwiduje swoich wrogów tak efektywnie, że zdobywa przewagę nad swą rywalką. Jego wskaźnik punktów rośnie coraz szybciej. Następny poziom to nawiedzona rezydencja, gdzie dwoje konkurentów kontynuuje walkę z nieumarłymi istotami. PandaBubba postanawia utrudnić Kimiko grę, toteż pożycza jednemu z zombiech Opończę Cieni, a sam ucieka z Miotaczem Jedwabiu. Ożywieniec staje się niewidzialny, jednak Kimiko po początkowej dezorientacji pokonuje go, odbierając mu Shen Gong Wu. Jej wróg toruje sobie drogę do końcowego poziomu, strzelając do martwiaków jedwabną siecią, lecz gdy zjeżdża windą w dół, zostaje przez nich otoczony. Miotacz Jedwabiu na niewiele się zdaje wobec przewagi liczebnej i PandaBubba przegrywa pojedynek, tracąc wszystkie punkty zdrowia. Z opresji ratuje go Kimiko, która unicestwia zombie niewidoczna pod Opończą Cieni, a następnie odzyskuje skradziony przez kryminalistę Miotacz Jedwabiu. Biegnie do ostatniej lokacji, w której czeka ją finałowa walka z wielkim potworem. Kimiko daje sobie radę i dzięki Miotaczowi Jedwabiu pokonuje monstrum, zdobywając dla Xiaolinu Kość Zing Zom i Opończę Cieni. Po zwycięstwie Kimiko używa Kości Zing Zom, by przywrócić ofiary PandaBubby do normalnego stanu, co też się staje. Pan Tohomiko - ku ogromnej uciesze córki - również odzyskuje świadomość, choć nic nie pamięta. Heylińscy złoczyńcy usiłują tymczasem uciec, lecz dziewczyna obraca moc ich byłej broni przeciwko nim: zamienieni w zombie PandaBubba i Jack Spicer zaczynają gryźć się nawzajem, co doprowadza Wuyę do konsternacji. Przygoda kończy się, gdy wdzięczny za ratunek ojciec Kimiko proponuje w nagrodę darmową aktualizację dla wszystkich Twójbotów, lecz Omi uważa, że jego robot jest tak doskonały, iż jej nie potrzebuje. Omibot i jego pierwowzór są wprost stworzeni dla siebie... Cytaty * A to nie ja jestem twoim faworytem? (Omi rozpacza, gdyż Raimundo mówi Kimiko, iż jest ona jego faworytką) * Chodziłaś wtedy bez ubrań? (Omi usłyszawszy od Kimiko, że musiała błagać ojca, by kupił jej nowe ubrania) * Dziecinada. (PandaBubba o swoim pojedynku mistrzów) * Mam coś takiego, że wam babcie pospadają! (Omibot o nagraniu przedstawiającym PandaBubbę, Jacka Spicera i Toshiro Tohomiko - poprawnie: kapcie, a nie babcie) * Puk, puk - to moje nazwisko! (Kimiko Tohomiko - kiedy Omi stwierdził, że nazwa "Tohomiko Electronics" brzmi znajomo) * Ten PandaBubba zbiera punkty szybciej, niż farmer jaja w kurniku. (Clay Bailey o sukcesach PandaBubby w Pojedynku Mistrzów) * Trzeba było zostawić czapkę! (Kimiko do PandaBubby, kiedy w pojedynku mistrzów użyła czapki z gry do pokonania pierwszych oddziałów zombiech) Ciekawostki * Kiedy Omi przechodzi przez rentgenowskie promienie, widać 9 dziur na jego głowie ułożone w kwadrat, co może tłumaczyć pochodzenie świecących punktów na jego głowie. * Kimiko mówi podczas pojedynku mistrzów: Znów będziesz oszukiwał PandaBubbo?, chociaż ten grał wtedy uczciwie, gdyż - podobnie jak ona - używał tylko własnego postawionego Shen Gong Wu. * Kimiko tłumaczy przyjaciołom, że musiała błagać swego ojca, by kupował jej nowe ubrania, co może tłumaczyć fakt, dlaczego w każdą podróż zakłada co innego. * Ojciec Kimiko - podobnie jak Mistrz Mnich Guan - ma cały czas zamknięte oczy, a otwiera je tylko co jakiś czas. * Poza tym odcinkiem Kość Zing Zom została użyta tylko w odcinku Wu Zyskało Moc?, z kolei PandaBubba po tym odcinku nie wystąpił już więcej w serialu (nie licząc jednosekundowych migawek w odcinkach Demoniczne Nasionko i Czas po Czasie (część druga), jednak ponownie wystąpił w Kronikach Xiaolin. Omibot, Raibot, Kimikobot i Claybot pojawili się z kolei jeszcze w odcinku Uczeń, zaś Dojobot - w odcinkach Osąd Omiego i Ratowanie Omiego. Pan Tohomiko osobiście pojawił się dopiero w Kronikach Xiaolin, w serialu był poza Powrotem PandaBubby jedynie wspominany. * W trakcie pojedynku mistrzów mnisi patrzą na konsolę, walcząc jednocześnie z oddziałem zombiech. Można zobaczyć, że jeden z nich to nie opętany pracownik, tylko... prawdziwy zombie (na ułamek sekundy widać tylko jego rękę, zbliżającą do mnichów). Kategoria:Odcinki